Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises
by Oxymoree
Summary: " Il lui fallait une bonne note, et si pour ça, elle devait se mettre aux pieds de Santana, qu'on lui apporte le cirage. Tous les grands dirigeants ont eu à s'agenouiller à un moment ou un autre. Retraite stratégique. " Ecrit pour la Quinntana Week. Je ne sais pas résumer. Two-Shots.


**Salut ! OS écrit pour la Quinntana Week. Premier jour : Nerd !Santana/Popular !Quinn. **

**Disclaimer : Si Glee m'appartenait, il n'y aurait que New York et Quinn. Et Naya serait nue. Tout le temps.**

**Les pensées de Quinn sont écrites en italique. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai inclus des maths ici. Des maths !**

* * *

S'il y'avait une chose que Quinn Fabray détestait encore plus que le nez de Rachel Berry et les paroles qui sortent de la bouche de Puck, c'était l'échec. Rien que l'évocation du mot faisait se dresser les poils de sa nuque, et écarquiller ses jolis yeux. D'ailleurs, son père le disait tout le temps, il y'a autant de perfection que de sang dans les veines des Fabray. Ou de gin, dans le cas de Russel. Toujours est-il que, lorsque Figgins lui avait signifié son _échec_ en maths, il lui avait fallu toute la persuasion dont elle était capable -il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle remercie Tina et ses parents vampires - pour qu'il accepte de lui laisser une seconde chance. Et maintenant, une seule personne se tenait entre elle et sa moyenne impeccable.

- Lopez !

Santana se retourna, perplexe avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant la blonde qui se tenait face à elle. Elle fit un signe à Mike et Sam qui semblaient auparavant engagés dans une discussion passionnante avec elle avant de reporter un regard agacé vers la Cheerio.

- Fabray.

Quinn n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle semblait agacer Santana. Après tout, elle ne semblait rien avoir contre les autres sportifs et sa meilleure amie est une Cheerio ! Peut-être cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'elle avait un jour dit au professeur d'espagnol qu'elle n'avait pas fait ses exercices parce que l'espagnol ne lui servirait qu'à parler à ses futurs domestiques, et qu'elle savait déjà dire « El dinner es froido. » Peut-être. Ses lèvres se fendirent de son sourire le plus charmeur , ignorant le fait que Santana la regardait comme si une deuxième tête très répugnante lui avait poussé.

- J'ai besoin d'un tuteur en maths, bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment l'intérêt. Je n'ai qu'à engager quelqu'un pour compter mon argent, quand je serais célèbre, mais soit. Tu seras mon tuteur, j'aurais une bonne note. C'est gagnant/gagnant.

La latina arrêta un instant sa recherche dans son casier avant de la regarder, ouvrant et refermant la bouche d'un air interloqué.

- Gagnant/gagnant pour qui ?

- J'ai une bonne note, tout le monde te voit trainer avec toi. Je remonte ma moyenne, tu remontes dans l'échelle sociale. C'est très avanta…

Le bruit d'un casier brusquement refermé attire son attention. Remise du choc initial à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse refuser sa généreuse aide, Quinn se lança à la poursuite du dos qui s'éloignait déjà. Il lui fallait une bonne note, et si pour ça, elle devait se mettre aux pieds de Santana, qu'on lui apporte le cirage. Tous les grands dirigeants ont eu à s'agenouiller à un moment ou un autre. Retraite stratégique.

- Santana, attends ! S'il te plait !

Réalisant que, plus elle insistait, plus la brune accélérait sa fuite, elle attrapa le sac à dos d'une Cheerio qui passait et le lança en direction de Santana avant de la rattraper, une fois sa diversion réussie.

- Ecoute. Je comprends que ta capacité de réflexion soit fortement influencée par le fait que le nombre de tes neurones soit égal à la limite d'un réel sur l'infini, mais comment ton cerveau arrive-t-il à traduire mes actes précédents comme étant l'expression de ma volonté de mourir jeune?

- C'était des maths, ça, non ? Je me sens déjà progresser !

- Au revoir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant sa tentative de fuite encore avortée quand Quinn la retient par son poignet.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Considère le tutorat comme une bonne action ?

- Je n'ai pas de bonnes actions envers ceux qui essaient de me tuer avec des sacs.

- L'humanité te serait reconnaissante de m'avoir rendue heureuse ?

- Je crois qu'elle serait plus soulagée que tu sois tenue éloignée des maths. Ou de toute tentative de réflexion.

- S'il te plait ?

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

- Je t'achèterai l'intégrale des livres dérivés de Harry Potter. Toutes les encyclopédies, les arbres généalogiques, tout.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'encore une fois, le monde eût la preuve qu'impossible n'est pas Fabray.

* * *

**À suivre. La deuxième partie sera du point de vue de Santana. Oh, et j'oubliais, j'ai décidé de pas faire de Santana le stéréotype du nerd timide et tout, parce que quelque soit l'univers, Santana Lopez a la classe. Feedback?**


End file.
